


Tell Them Who's In Charge

by Hannifluff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Descendants Au, Disney, Gen, Implied Relationships, Lovino is an Antihero, Pirates, Songfic, The Isle is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannifluff/pseuds/Hannifluff
Summary: Lovino Romano Vargas would change everything, and then his name would never be forgotten.





	Tell Them Who's In Charge

Slamming his hands on the table, Lovino let his gaze sweep over his crew on the other side, carefully listening to every word.

 _"This is all hands on deck_  
_Calling out to lost boys and girls_  
_I'm getting tired of the disrespect !"_

He made his way around the table, standing now in the middle of the crowd. Still all eyes were on him.

_"We won't stop 'til we rule the world  
It's our time, we're up next !"_

Enthusiastically, the crew began to join him.

 _"Next !"_  
_"Our sail's about to be set !"_  
_"Set !"_  
_"They ain't seen nothing yet !"_

Roughly, Lovino grabbed his first mate's collar and pulled him toward himself. Their noses almost touching, Antonio grinned mischievously.

_"Tell them who's in charge  
So they don't forget !"_

In one swift movement, Antonio jumped onto the table and held his hand out for Lovino to take. The shorter boy flashed a cocky grin before he jumped onto the table as well, batting Antonio's hand away in the process. Before he could protest, Lovino turned back to the crew.

_"What's my name, what's my name ?"_

They bowed, and Antonio got down on one knee behind him before they shouted his name back at him.

_"Say it louder !  
What's my name, what's my name ?"_

Lovino could hear the sound of his name bouncing off the walls of the empty building and barely fought the grin off his face.

_"Feel the power !  
No one's gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours !"_

From on top of the table, he saw his crew looking up at him and intently listening to him.  
He also saw Anri, one of the older crew members, climbing a chair in hopes of joining the captain and the first mate on their elevated position.

_"What's my name, what's my name ?"_

Kneeling in front of the blonde girl before she'd had the chance to stand, Lovino continued.

_"What's it ? What's it ?"_

Then he pushed her off the table into the arms of Alvarez, who quickly caught her.

_"Say it loud !"_

Of course Lovino had known Anri wouldn't get hurt by his action. Injuring his own crew would make him a terrible leader, and if there was one thing he prided himself on, it was being a damn capable pirate captain.  
Rhythmically, the crew began chanting his name. Lovino was almost touched.  
Almost.

Throwing his arms up, Lovino jumped onto another table and used the chair like a step to get back on the floor.

_"I'm the king of this town,  
I call the shots, you know who I am "_

It was true, too. After Natalya and her group of so-called friends left the Isle for good, the Braginsky territory had been free for the taking. And take it they did.  
To Lovino it was only a temporary consolation however, a reminder of the third time he'd been cruelly betrayed by someone he would once have considered family.  
Not that it mattered now.  
Because Natalya was oh-so safe and sound in prissy pink Auradon with her obnoxious boyfriend who just so happened to be the king while he, his crew and everyone else was stuck on a miserable dirtpile someone once dared to call an island, where even rotten food was hard to come by, not to mention anything that could be considered fresh.

_"I don't need to wear no fake crown ",_

he pointed at his head, which was bare of any sort of pirate hat or headband. Lovino never found it neccessary to wear something like that, his crew knew who was in charge.

_"Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance !"_

Carefully he unsheathed his sword, holding it above his head.

_"It's our time, we're up next !"_

Lovino would make sure of that. He'd find a way to get off this island and free everyone who didn't deserve to be locked away like this.  
Like his crew. Like himself.  
They'd been born there, never given a chance at a normal life because they were the offsprings of criminals.  
Because simply being on the island forced them down the same path their parents took.  
Because nobody saw the broken children living in poverty, stealing and lying and desperately trying to survive.

_"My crew's as real as it gets  
The worst are now the best "_

With the tip of his sword, he pointed at Antonio who immediately came to stand next to him.

_"And leaving us here will be the last regret !"_

Lovino would never admit how much he cared about his first mate. He was the only constant in his life, having been by his side since before Natalya's first betrayal. Sometimes though, Lovino wondered how much Antonio truly knew about him.  
Because as oblivious as he always seemed, he was a damn good actor. He played the part of Lovino's sadistic right hand man so perfectly, it made him question wether it was truly an act.

 _"What's my name, what's my name ?_  
_Say it louder !_  
_What's my name, what's my name ?_  
_Feel the power !"_

Lovino sat down in one of the chairs, letting his crew lift him up. Idly, he dangled his legs. He was small and light, quite scrawny-looking and it made people underestimate him.  
Underestimation made him more dangerous.  
It helped him defend himself, it helped him intimidate.  
It helped him keep his crew alive.

 _"No one's gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours !_  
_What's my name, what's my name ?_  
_What's it ? What's it ?_  
_Say it ! Say it !"_

His crew set him down in front of one of the tables, Antonio already on it and discarding his red coat.

_"You know what they say, bad boys have all the fun  
Never learned how to count, 'cause I'm Number One !"_

Although it wouldn't have been uncommon not to be able to count, Lovino knew he could.  
He'd taught Antonio, along with reading and writing, when they were younger.

 _"Ready, here we come !_  
_We always get out way, it's a pirate's life_  
_Every single day !"_

Grinning, Antonio pointed at Lovino.

_"Hey !  
He's the Captain, I'm the First Mate "_

The crew cheered him on as he spun around on the table.

_"Enemies sea-sick, can't see straight "_

Lovino was tempted to comment, but bit his lip. He was rather enjoying the show, so he leaned back and relaxed.

_"Call 'em fishbait,  
Throw 'em on a hook "_

Jumping off the table, Antonio landed on his knees in front of the chair and held out his hand. Before continuing, he winked at Lovino.

_"Lovi's so hot they'll get burned if they look !"_

He had the urge to smack him, but he refused to get violent with his crew, so instead he took the offered hand for the briefest of moments before he jumped back onto the table.  
Everybody was looking at him.

He would get them out of this dreadful place. They just needed to wait for their opportunity to strike. And once they were free, the name of Lovino Romano Vargas would forever be remembered. 

"Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Descendants, I love Spamano, so this was 100% neccessary.  
> Also Lovino is capable and responsible in a fic for once, so there.  
> The song is "What's My Name ?" from Descendants 2.  
> (Fixed some formatting and spelling mistakes)


End file.
